Him
by rr4eva
Summary: She couldn't live with him...but she couldn't live without him either. Percabeth story. Middle school AU. Lots of fluff. Random figment of my imagination. Probably ooc. Any helpful tips are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is way shorter than the others will be and the characters may be a bit ooc I'm sorry for that and please if u don't like what I'm writing don't read it that's common sense and this is my second fanfic my first didn't go so well so please give advice I would love to make the characters as on point as possible so yeah ENJOY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot**

He used to sit in front of her. He would turn around in his seat and crack jokes making her laugh and smile. She didn't even know his name, but with him there sixth period math become her favorite class. Even on her worst days one word from him would turn her whole day around. Though no matter how happy he made her she would never admit that she was falling. When the class seating chart changed her whole world fell. She yelled at herself for getting so attached, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget him. She missed the jokes and his endearing smile. She missed the way he made her laugh no matter how awful she felt. Now just looking at him made her feel awful. She couldn't just talk and laugh with him anymore. Now he sat across the room. Now he sat with other people. Now he made them laugh. Now he made them smile. Math wasn't her favorite class anymore. She tried her hardest to stop obsessing over him but if they even made eye contact she was immediately plunged back into the obsessiveness. She was in a hopeless situation. The next seating chart made math her absolute favorite class ever. He sat right next to her. The sarcastic comments and cheesy jokes started right up again and she was happier than ever. His presence was addicting and she craved it, but no amount of happiness could make Annabeth Chase admit that she had a not so small crush on Percy Jackson.

 **Thank you for reading this I promise that the chapters will be longer this was kind of a spur of the moment thing I thought up the story and wrote it down without ever having the intention of it ending up on here. Please review it will literally make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo im so sorry I needed a little time to figure out where this story was going so yeah but THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR EVERYONE THAT REVEIWED IT ABSOLUTLY MADE MY DAY... Alright! Second chapter ok so my updates will hopefully be every Monday and I will attempt to tell you guys about anything preventing that but I am human so yeah. And I am so sorry I wanted to get a chapter up so this is mostly filler no percabeth yet but definitely in the next chapter.**

 **ENJOY**

 **DISCLAIMER:I only own the plot**

Annabeth's POV

I rushed to Mrs. Zanes classroom cursing myself for taking so long in English. I could NOT be late. I burst into the classroom and dropped into my chair just as the bell rang. "You are soooo lucky you weren't late!" I turned and saw Piper my all time BEST friend. "Yeah yeah but pay attention" she snorted but both of us turned to the front. Mrs. Zanes was talking about some quiz tomorrow. I was only half listening. My thoughts drifted and like always they stopped on the memory of a certain green-eyed boy. I saw him this morning by Mrs. Cornwall's room. He has her for homeroom. I hate it whenever I see him I melt and that's all I think about for the next 5 hours. I was shook out of my stupor by Piper "If you're done daydreaming, I think it's time for you to pay attention." I sighed "yeah yeah, but I'll get an A in this class either way" I buried myself in work and shoved Percy to the back of my mind.

 **(A/N) I am using this authors note as a line break... please continue)**

-" I found it!" I heard Calypso exclaim "you found what" Piper asked "my math homework of course". Calypso is one of my friends and there are 6 of us. There's me, Reyna, Calypso, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia. Reyna is president of our student body government and her Vice President transferred a few months ago which caused all of his responsibilities to be left to her, she's kinda burnt about it but what can she do. Then there's Calypso she is absolutly the sweetest thing. She's always taking care of all of us and is kinda the "Mom" of our group. Hazel is the most innocent child I know and everyone loves her for it. Thalia is a punk chick. She is in this club called "The Hunters" They run around and stop fights and bullying. It's actually really cool and I would be part of it but the thing is they have to swear off boys and... Anyways next is Piper. Piper is absolutly my best friend and we have known each other since preschool. Piper is like really pretty but she's always tried to play down her beauty by doing crazy stuff like cutting her hair all choppy. Personally I think it makes her even more beautiful. Anyways we were eating lunch at our usual table just talking and laughing and well... eating you know just having a good time, when someone decided to bring up a certain guy. " hey Annie don't you have a class with Percy next?" it was Thalia. "Thalia! And don't call me Annie!" "Oh come on Beth you were daydreaming about him during history" Piper you traitor "guyyyyyss. Stop it" Thalia chucked mechanically and said "oh but we won't" "you know what I hate you allllll of you" I said pointing my plastic fork at each one of them " Annabeth you know it's rude to point" I turned and put a hand over my heart dramatically and said "oh Reyna I thought you were better than that" fortunately for me the bell rang "saved by the bell" Calypso called after me. Me and Piper walked slowly to Math. The classroom was about 20 feet from our table so we wouldn't be late even if we walked 0.01 miles an hour. In like 10 seconds we stood in front of the Math room door I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face I loved this class! We opened the door and entered the classroom. I walked up to my seat and retrieved my pencil from the pit of No Return known as my backpack. I looked up at the white board and wrote out my homework for the week in my planner we were using textbooks today so I stood up and walked towards the back of the classroom Piper stopped me as I passed her desk "hey can you grab my textbook" she asked pleadingly. I sighed "yeah sure" I turned around and searched the shelf that housed our textbooks for Me and Piper's names. The name Piper McLean was messily scrawled onto the side of Piper's textbook and Annabeth Chase was printed neatly on the side of mine. I took a moment to slide the textbooks out of their place and then position them in my arms. I dropped piper's book on her desk and walked towards my place with my textbook under my arm. I sat down and unzipped my bag. Suddenly I heard a sound coming from the seat next to me and I turned slowly. My grey eyes met green ones and...

 **he he I'll see you next Monday**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about how short this is I have been really busy with a project for school so yeah but during the summer it will be the right length I'm so sorry okay I do not own pjo rick riordan does**

 _Previously: I sat down and unzipped my bag. Suddenly I heard a sound coming from the seat next to me and I turned slowly. My grey eyes met green ones and..._

We sat there and stared at each other. It felt like hours, but was only mere seconds. I awkwardly waved and stammered out "h-hi" and of course he had to be all cool about it so he simply smiled that lopsided smile of his and said "hey". I turned back to the front after about a minute of awkward scilence. My head was swimming he had said hey and smiled. HE SMILED! AT ME! "Annabeth" it was a dreamy voice, his voice "Annabeth" he repeated, more urgently this time. "Huh" was my oh so sophisticated reply. "We are paired up for an assignment" I sat up straight. An assignment that me and Percy were paired up for. I couldn't be more excited. Or nervous. "Well then let's get to work" I said after a moment. "So do you want to do the math or record the numbers" he asked. Such a gentleman. "I'll do the math" I said quickly. Too quickly. 45 minutes passed and I was in absolute heaven! 45 minutes sitting and talking with your crush is pretty awesome for anyone though. After class I happily skipped down to P.E. but it being P.E. I came down from my high really really fast.

I AM A LINE BREAK YEAH PRETTY COOL HUH I SIT HERE AND DIVIDE PASSAGES

"Friday it is Friday hallelujah it's Friday" I had to agree with Thalia it was Friday and it had been one long week. "Yeah it's been a crazy week" Piper agreed. "Well it's over now and we have quite the weekend to look forward to" "always the positive one Calypso always the positive one" I said joining the conversation. "Well it's true we have been planning this sleepover for ages" she said smirking. "I can't say I disagree" said hazel "we have been planning it for a really long time" "yeah yeah should be fun" Thalia again "we sure do have some interesting girl talk to look foreword too" Thalia looked right at me. A collective laugh ran through our group and I blushed furiously. Those traitors!

 **once again I'm really sorry about the length**


End file.
